


Northern Lights

by Heartsilver



Category: Metal Gear, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alaska, Aurora Borealis, Cozy, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Northern Lights, One Shot, Romance, Samus Aran - Freeform, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Warm, solid snake - Freeform, zero suit samus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartsilver/pseuds/Heartsilver
Summary: Ever since she had settled on Earth with her boyfriend, Snake, some months ago, a little part of Samus missed the stars. Snake tries to remedy this.I wrote this because I saw someone submit the idea for this on the Fuckyeahsnakus Tumblr.Comments are appreciated!
Relationships: Samus Aran/Solid Snake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Northern Lights

If she was being completely honest with herself, a little part of Samus missed the stars. Through all the bad things she had to endure during her missions, she loved looking out across the beautiful infinity of space, she loved exploring various different planets and the like. Despite being an intergalactic bounty hunter, it never got boring or mundane for her.

Ever since she had settled on Earth with her boyfriend, Snake, some months ago, she kept herself busy with things like astronomy and astrophysics when she wasn’t helping Snake and his rather anxious friend, Otacon, with Philanthropy. She wasn’t unhappy, in fact, she was the happiest she had been in a long time.

But sometimes, it didn’t feel the same.

Samus didn’t really say much about her feelings on the matter. But Snake, being the perceptive man he was, was able to piece things together. Some nights, he would find her asleep at her desk amongst her research, littered with sticky notes and her own rather crude drawings of various things. He also noticed that sometimes when she spoke about some of her previous missions, she would note how the galaxy looked from her perspective in a sort of wistful tone.

Late one evening, Samus was working at her computer in her office doing research, when she heard Snake call for her from what sounded like their back porch.

“Sam! Come out here, I wanna show you something.” 

Samus got up from her chair and walked outside. As she closed the back door behind her, she was greeted by Snake sitting on a wooden bench, a small table beside it with two mugs of hot chocolate, and a fluffy blanket beside him.

“What’s all this?” Samus asked.

“Well hot chocolate for one thing, I put extra marshmallows in yours, just how you like it.” Snake said, patting the spot next to him. Samus obliged and sat down next to him, taking a sip from her mug.

“So did you call me out here for just this delicious beverage?”

“Well no, not just that. If I got my timing right, it should be happening any second now.” 

“What shoul-“ Samus’ sentence was cut short as she turned away from Snake when she saw a flash of green light appear across the sky.

“I know that you miss space, and I know that this is probably nothing compared to what you’ve seen but I wanted your first aurora borealis here on Earth to be special.”

“No, this is perfect.” Samus said, snuggling into Snake’s side. 

Snake put the blanket he had beside him around him and Samus. Both of them content watching the night sky turn into a brilliant symphony of colors. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Snake turned to look at the blonde.

“Yeah it is. It’s not as beautiful as you though.” Snake said with a smile.

“You’re the cheesiest man I’ve ever met.” Samus giggled.

They continued to gaze up at the sky for a long time, drinking their hot chocolate, and being content in each other’s warm presence. After several minutes of gazing silently, Samus spoke.

“You know what Snake?”

“What?”

“You were right, I do miss space every once in a while. When I was traveling, I saw the most amazing things out there. But I was always alone, never really able to share the experience with anyone else. I might not be able to see things like this close up, but I’m not alone anymore now that I have you, and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.” Samus said, Snake leaned down and kissed her softly in response, putting his arm around her waist.

The pair spent a long time out there, Samus had, at some point, curled up on the bench with her head positioned in Snake’s lap, blanket still draped over the two of them. 

Snake was about to go inside to put their mugs back in the kitchen, when he noticed that Samus’ breathing had slowed and her eyes had fluttered to a close. Samus was asleep. Not waiting to disturb her, Snake stretched himself across the bench, evened out the blanket, put his arms around her, and closed his eyes.

It was the simple things that reminded her why she stayed.


End file.
